BAMF
BAMF - Bad Ass Motherfuckers is the baddest alliance in the game. It was founded by Swedeinstan around August 2013. BAMF is a multi-regional alliance, with members spread across the third world. BAMF was initially a heavily armed military alliance formed as part of an elite force within the FFF whose objective was to crush FLAP and Asian Alliance with frighteningly successful results during the initial stages of the Great War. After the events of Goonopolypse (involves in Goons ruining the forums/server), when BLOC 2.0 began BAMF had not just returned as a an elite force but a major player of BLOC politics representing /pol/ (a 4chan board about politics). During this era BAMF joined the ANON pact, which involved /int/elligentsia, Innawoods, Vidya Union, New Shrek Order and ACE. ANON was formed to directly combat the growing Comintern threat. BAMF, along with ANON, eventually destroyed Comintern. BAMF then signed the SWORD treaty, to combat PEST, which eventually boiled over into another war, this time against the Rum and Vodka League. The war with RVL was a victory for SWORD, with most members of RVL negotiating peace and PEST being left without allies to be perma-farmed and death-spiraled. With permanent PEST butthurt at hand, we had witnessed yet another death of BLOC by Heidi (leader of ACE) via a serious of "questionable" actions which destroyed the second incarnation of BLOC. By the third incarnation of BLOC (due to the release of Tropico 5) BAMF had again gained prominence within BLOC as it's members stretched from Latin America to Pacific Rim, holding the largest forces in BLOC as well as leaders of oil and RM production therefore controlling the lifeblood of the BLOC economy. BAMF had more than 100 members and were slowly expanding in the most peaceful manner possible greatly increasing the stability of BLOC as a whole. In 3.9 Swedeinstan handed over leadership to Chärra, a 2.0 veteran. Chärra soon after joined BAMF with TOPKIKE, a hydra alliance made up of Comintern, Brotherhood of Zion and SPQR. TOPKIKE caused much controversy at first and soon after began a war with the Cuck Coalition made up of Wreckage Brothers, Divine League, The Hetairoi Guild, NETO, SSBMT and UoHN after they attempted to dogpile The Order. Once the wars drew to a close and TOPKIKE was victorious, BAMF pulled out of TOPKIKE and returned to it's standard treaties. Peace reigned and bloc became stagnate until late October when /pol/ harbor was launched against BAMF, Brotherhood of Zion, Brotherhood of Nod, The Federal Colonies and the Socialist Arab Union. /Pol/ Harbor was an operation launched by inter/pol/, S.T.A.L.K.E.R., NAM and assorted small alliances using forged logs as a CB. With only 45 minutes notice the members of BAMF/BoZ/BoN had little time to prepare but were given leaked logs from an insider, the first two turns saw a handful of low level members of the BBB defeated, but by the second day the war had turned in the BBB's favor with inter/pol/ losing massive amounts of troops across their heavy nations, almost tying Divine League for most losses in a single day. Rattown, the BAMF reactor, had received over 200k troops in a single turn change, with the reactor front stabilized by Yazu of BoZ double fronting Idiocracy the BBB turned it's focus to others and began knocking fronts out left and right. NAM attempted to join the war and then promptly tried to backed out, the BBB continued to target NAM both out of confusion and because ayy lmao muh gains. Inter/pol/ surrendered the following Friday, just in time for BAMF movie night which featured the original Evil Dead movie. Bloc again experienced peace for extended periods, which was soon broken by the Wreckage Brothers vs THC raid incident, The High Council made a war declaration thread in which Chärra signed, the war lasted an entire 2 hours and 9 minutes following BAMF intervention on THC's side. BAMF continued the peace until the Pompeii-Ahkazra nuke deal banter began, which culminated in a BAMF-BoN declaration of war on what remained of SPQR. Following the nuclear debacle not much happened for BAMF other than returning to work on their economies, building up low level members and continuing with peace time business. Close calls were avoided, raiders were aggressively targeted and much butthurt from other alliances ensued for roughly two months. On 1/28/2016 rumsod announced a reset was inbound, Chärra of Ahkazra sent out declarations and mass comms stating he would not be returning due to real life interfering with his ability to effectively lead BAMF. With no viable successors BAMF was retired on 1/29/2016 along with Chärra. BAMF lives on in the spirit of all people who have passed through it, an undefeated, unslamfed titan of legendary status who harnessed the power of nuclear energy multiple times, never lost a world war and were the baddest mother fuckers in all of bloc. May it forever live on in the hearts, spirits and minds of all bad ass mother fuckers everywhere in bloc, for BAMF will never truly cease to exist in those that seek to do what is right and good against the tyranny of evil men. Category:Alliances